


Efficient Skinny Dipping

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From LJ, shisou_eimin's BTR comment fic meme, in which the prompt was goten0040 's: "I want a fic where the boys go skinny dipping. Logan is just like "NO." And Carlos is already in the water, cuz it was his idea. And basically them coaxing him to be brave and just do it."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Efficient Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> From LJ, shisou_eimin's BTR comment fic meme, in which the prompt was goten0040 's: "I want a fic where the boys go skinny dipping. Logan is just like "NO." And Carlos is already in the water, cuz it was his idea. And basically them coaxing him to be brave and just do it."

Of course Carlos would suggest it. And strip down immediately and throw himself into the waves, whooping and flailing.

The boys had been given a day off from recording and practicing, and Logan had been set on sleeping the day away. But once Carlos had began hopping around, saying "beach! beach!" Logan knew it was only a matter of time before James was jumping up and down alongside Carlos, and then Kendall would turn to look at Logan, with a crooked grin, and a tell-tale glint in his eye. And so they had all grabbed their swimming things, and hurtled themselves into that beautiful, gleaming red car. Logan just sighed, slid on some shades, and took the wheel.

Thankfully, the beach was fairly empty - it was October, that was why. After making sand angels and digging random holes, Carlos declared that he was bored, and he was going swimming, but he would be swimming without any clothes on, and they all should too.

And that was about the moment when he pulled down his swimming trunks and ran into the water. Logan's mouth dropped open. Kendall was laughing his ass off right next to him. Logan looked over at James, who was busy tying a bandanna around his head. And then - oh god - he easily slid out of his shorts, and just _stood_ there, looking like a Greek god, before running in after Carlos.

"C'mon, Logie. Let's do it," Kendall wheedled, standing up and pulling at Logan's hand. Logan clamped his mouth shut, and frantically shook his head.

"Um. NO. And besides. It's October. The water's freezing." And while he spewed out his excuses, Kendall was walking backwards towards the water, his hand still grabbing Logan's wrist, so Logan was pulled reluctantly away from his blanket. He twisted his hand into his tank top.

"C'mon, Logan! It feels fantastic!" Carlos yelled, splashing about.

"Hey! You got my bandanna wet!" James shouted, shoving at Carlos, a curtain of water raining down on the smaller boy. Carlos spun around and tackled James, and the two tumbled down into the waves. James came up a second later, sputtering and shaking his hair. Carlos popped up in front of him and stuck out his tongue, laughing.

"Let's go in!" Kendall said, elbowing Logan in the stomach. "Doesn't that look like fun? And look - if we take our shorts off, we can be dry on our way back to the Palmwoods. No wet patches on the car seats." He blinked down at Logan, his hand tugging at the top of his swim trunks. Logan's eyes followed Kendall's movements, his cheeks flushing red when Kendall bent down, inching his shorts down. Kendall laughed softly, leaned forwards, kissed Logan on the cheek, and then joined James and Carlos in the water.

"Get your naked ass in here, Logan!" James shouted.

Logan shook his head. "I gotta get new friends," he muttered. He inhaled deeply, ripped off his shorts and tank top, and then scampered into the ocean. The boys all yelled "YEAAHHH" at the top of their lungs, cheering him as he tripped over the waves.

Kendall swam towards him, and then wrapped his arms around him. He dropped a kiss into the crook of Logan's neck and shoulder. "Aren't you glad you've joined the mass of skinny dippers?"

Logan huffed, half snort, half laugh. "All right, all right. You win." And then he brought his arms up to tickle Kendall on the side. Kendall yelped and leapt away.

"You'll pay for that, Mitchell," Kendall promised, his arms reaching back behind him, and gathering as much water as he could, to splash into Logan's face. _Whoomph!_

The last thing Logan saw before being blinded by a huge sheet of water was James and Carlos, a few feet away from him, making out like crazy, arms all over each other, Carlos hoisted up, his legs wrapped around James' waist.

All in all. It was an excellent day. (And skinny dipping had its advantages - like, it made groping while kissing that much more efficient. Yes. Logan was going with the word "efficient.")


End file.
